


Fire burning in my veins

by hansoltimestwo



Series: Kpop Smuts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Gay Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Omega!Wonho, Top!Shownu, Toys, Whiny Wonho, bdsmish, bottom!Wonho, bunny!wonho, ddlb, heat - Freeform, thigh riding mentioned, wonho in heat, wonho is a clingy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansoltimestwo/pseuds/hansoltimestwo
Summary: Wonho has always been needy—nothing is different when he’s in heat.





	Fire burning in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> It hasn't even been 24 hours and I've written almost 3,000 words of filth oh my god I apologize

Wonho was always spoiled, to say the least. His alpha, Hyunwoo always took care of him. Especially when Wonho was the neediest-his heat. Hyunwoo could always sense it before Wonho. The bunny hybrid was always clingy, but he became clingier whenever he was about to start his heat. So when he began clinging to Hyunwoo even in the most inconvenient of times-when Hyunwoo had to work, or even when Wonho was supposed to be playing with the puppy hybrid that lived next door, Changkyun-Hyunwoo would take him home, bring him into their shared room and cuddle with him until he was woken up by a needy and leaking bunny hybrid riding his thigh until he came, unsatisfied, entrance still leaking.

 

This heat went a bit differently.

 

Hyunwoo was in Changdong, visiting family without Wonho, and to put it lightly, Wonho was missing his alpha.

 

So, the only thing he could do was call the older and express his feelings towards him.

 

Wonho picked up his phone and decided it was best if he texted his master before unintentionally interrupting anything important. 

 

_Are you busy, Daddy?_  He had texted, setting his phone down shortly after. 

 

He spent an agonizing fifteen minutes waiting for a reply from the older, jumping up with excitement as soon as his phone vibrated and quickly unlocking it, smiling wide when he read the text.

 

_Not anymore. Why, is there something wrong bunny?_

 

_No, I just wanted to call without interrupting :)_

 

Wonho smiled to himself and pressed the call button, waiting a few seconds before getting an answer.

 

"Hello, bunny. How are you doing?" He heard on the other line. He giggled quietly, playing with the sleeves of his sweater.

 

"I'm okay, but I miss you, Alpha. When will you be home?" Wonho asked quietly, biting his lip.

 

"Two more days, baby. Then you can have me all to yourself," Hyunwoo responded, chuckling when he heard Wonho whine.

 

"But Daddy, I need you here now," Wonho whined. "I think my heat is coming..." He trailed off, chewing on his lip more. There was a long silence on the phone before Wonho heard shuffling. 

 

"I'm coming home soon, baby. We can cuddle when I get home until it starts, and then I can help you like I always do, I promise. How does that sound?" Hyunwoo asked his bunny.

 

Wonho whined again, walking up the stairs to their shared room and laying down on the bed.

 

"Fine."

 

~~

 

The next morning, Wonho woke up to a searing heat in his lower stomach.

 

He whimpered, and reached behind him, pushing his hand in his panties and teasing his finger over his entrance, feeling the slick leaking from it. He moaned quietly, pulling his hand from his panties and grabbing his phone, sitting up and putting a pillow between his legs. Grinding on the pillow, he went into his contacts and called Hyunwoo. The alpha picked up after the second ring. 

 

"I know you miss me, Bunny, but-" Hyunwoo began speaking, only to be interrupted by the loud whine that came out of Wonho's mouth. 

 

 

"D-Daddy, please I-I need you," Wonho choked out. On the other side, Hyunwoo sensed the omega's desperation and began packing.

 

"I'm coming baby, use your toy until I get there alright?" Hyunwoo explained. 

 

Wonho whined again, pressing his hard cock against the pillow between his legs and cumming. The heat in his stomach didn't let up, and he whimpered, continuing his grinding.

 

"Y-Yes Alpha. Please stay o-on the- ah-phone with m-me," Wonho pleaded, moaning. 

 

"I will Bunny. Be a good boy for me and get your toy, okay? Pretend it's Daddy and suck it like a good little bunny." Hyunwoo commanded quietly.

 

Wonho nodded his head, whimpering and reaching into the drawer of the night stand to find his vibrator, taking it whole once he located it. As he deep throated the toy, he quickly rid himself of his panties, keeping his sweater on.

 

"That's a good boy," Hyunwoo whispered, packing the rest of his things and explaining to his parents that he had to leave. "Now I want you to ride your toy baby." Hyunwoo told Wonho.

 

Whining, Wonho pulled the toy out of his mouth and placed it at his entrance, holding it with one hand and holding himself up with the other. He slowly sunk down on the toy, moaning loudly at the stretch and beginning to bounce on it, holding it at the base with his hand.

 

"D-Daddy it feels so-  _ohh_ ," Wonho moaned out, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he repeatedly pushed the toy against his prostate.

 

"You don't have to ask me to cum, alright Bunny? Just cum whenever you need to." Hyunwoo explained softly, starting his car and beginning to drive back home.

 

Wonho felt heat pooling in his stomach, and he sped up his bounces, grabbing his cock with his other hand and pumping in time with his bounces. He whined long and loud, bottoming himself out on the toy before cumming, squirting it all over the bedspread. He rode out his high, and began pumping it already hard dick fast, trying desperately to get rid of the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. Not two minutes later, Wonho was cumming all over the bed again, whining high in his throat. 

 

Finally, Hyunwoo arrived home, and he walked inside without bringing anything but his keys and phone. He walked up the stairs to their shared room, and almost choked at the sight in front of him.

 

Wonho was facing the door, bouncing up and down on his vibrator, head thrown back with moans spilling out of his mouth and his free hand on his cock, pumping desperately. Hyunwoo approached Wonho slowly, pulling his hand off of his cock and holding his waist to stop him from bouncing. Wonho looked up at Hyunwoo with wide eyes, about to whine before Hyunwoo's lips collided with the younger's. They moved in sync, all tongue and teeth. 

 

Hyunwoo pulled away, pulling off his shirt and pants quickly, pushing Wonho down so that he was on his hands and knees. He sat behind the hybrid, one hand on his back and the other teasing his entrance. 

 

Hyunwoo leaned down, licking a fat stripe over Wonho's entrance, earning a loud moan. He leaned back and pushed his finger in with little resistance, pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second and third finger.

 

At this point, Wonho was crying loudly into the sheets, face buried in them and rutting against the mattress. Hyunwoo pulled his fingers out of Wonho, pulled his underwear off, and pushed into Wonho quickly, leaving Wonho more of a mess. 

 

Hyunwoo thrusted quickly into Wonho, holding his hips in place and digging in, enough to leave bruises. 

 

Wonho's thighs began shaking, and before he knew it he was adding to the pool of cum with a high whimper. 

 

Hyunwoo didn't slow his thrusts, instead he sped up and slammed into Wonho, causing the omega to cry out and press his face further into the mattress. 

 

"P-Please knot me, Alpha," Wonho choked out, pressing back against Hyunwoo. The older groaned, thrusting harder into the bunny before seizing his hips and bottoming out, feeling his knot swell inside Wonho. Wonho whined high in his throat, cumming for the last time and collapsing with Hyunwoo onto the side of the bed that was clean. Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Wonho, sighing and pressing his lips against the bunny's mating spot.

 

"Claim me, please Daddy." Wonho managed to say, turning his head to gauge Hyunwoo's reaction. The older smiled.

 

"Are you sure?" Hyunwoo asked gently, earning a quick nod from the smaller.

 

Hyunwoo grinned and pressed his lips to the omega's mating spot again, opening his mouth to bite down hard, earning a hiss from Wonho before licking over the spot to heal it.

 

Wonho looked back at Hyunwoo again, grinning.

 

_His mate._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should write any more of these aha ?


End file.
